1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal type image forming apparatus that prints images on both sides of a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To print images on both sides of a medium, an image forming apparatus includes two thermal printing heads (TPHs) facing both sides of the medium, which are a first surface and a second surface. However, the price of such an image forming apparatus is high. Alternatively, an image forming apparatus including a single TPH that alternately faces the first and second surfaces of the medium may be developed. In this case, the medium may turn over with the TPH fixed so that the first and second surfaces thereof can alternately face the TPH, or the TPH may move to positions that can face the first and second surfaces of the medium.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved image forming apparatus having a thermal printing head adapted to print on first and second sides of a medium.